Internet-based instant messaging applications have become popular for use in communication with selected other users without the delays associated with conventional electronic mail. In a typical instant messaging application, a user prepares a message for delivery to one or more other users, typically on a so-called “buddy list,” and then transmits the message for immediate delivery. The user receives messages from members of the buddy list in a similar manner.
Instant messaging is generally based on the availability of a potential message recipient. Unlike email in which message delivery and response delays are customary, instant messaging is based on immediate response, and it is generally undesirable to send instant messages to a user who receives the messages hours or days later. Accordingly, methods and apparatus for determining user availability are needed for instant messaging.
Networks are provided that include an application server configured to communicate with a first client and a presence server configured to receive application presence data associated with the first client from the application server. According to representative examples, the application server is configured to communicate with a second client based on the application presence data associated with the first client. According to additional examples, the application server is configured to deliver a message from the second client to the first client based on the application presence data associated with the first client and at least one of the first client and the second client is associated with a mobile station. In further illustrative embodiments, the application server is configured to provide application presence data to an external application server. Systems and methods are provided that are configured to provide application level presence data for wireless network applications, such as instant messaging (IM). Presence data indicates whether a user is available on a particular device in a wireless network. According to some examples, when a user employs a device to initially access an application, the application registers the device's presence information as “active,” and the application monitors the user's activity on the device. If there is no activity for a configurable amount of time, the application sends out a notification such as, a wireless application protocol (WAP) push, to the device. If the device accepts the notification, the presence information remains “active.” If the device does not accept the notification and the notification is queued in the gateway, then the presence information is changed to “inactive” or other value.
Messaging methods include selecting a message for delivery to at least one selected recipient. Application presence data associated with the recipient is evaluated, and the message is processed based on the evaluation. According to representative examples, presence data is obtained from a presence repository or from an application server. In illustrative embodiments, the message is delivered to the selected recipient if the evaluation indicates that the recipient is available. In other examples, the message is discarded if the evaluation indicates that the recipient is unavailable or redirected to a destination selected based on the evaluation.
According to additional examples, communication systems include an application server in communication with a client and configured to provide a selected application. An activity repository is configured to retain a user activity status associated with interaction of the client with the selected application. In some examples, an application presence server is configured to determine user presence data with respect to the selected application and such presence data can be provided based on user activity status.
These and other features and advantages are set forth below with reference to the accompanying drawings.